


Ottenkov Circus

by JazzNoire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Circus, Fantasy, Fear, Horror, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzNoire/pseuds/JazzNoire
Summary: Yuri On IceAU CircoVictuuriLa primera vez que Yuuri soñó con nosotros, tenía diez años. Nunca sabré qué fue exactamente aquello que finalmente lo hizo venir a nuestra última función de circo en San Petersburgo, sobre todo con el esfuerzo que realizamos para que él tuviera miedo de nosotros. Ahora, cuando sus ojos y los míos se encuentran, temo que la verdad escape y lo haga regresar a un sitio al cual nunca debió haber pertenecido.





	1. Chapter 1

_(Arte por[Carliz' Wall](https://www.facebook.com/Carliz-Wall-330223117495268/))_


	2. Última función

**27 años**

  
La carpa estalla en gritos y aplausos al recibirte. Ves su sombra palidecer en las gradas al alzarse la luz de los reflectores. _¿Por qué, Yuuri? ¿Por qué?_ Pesadillas, traumas, sueños que terminaron por crear monstruos rasgantes en sus recuerdos... Y gritos, sangre, tantos huesos que se rompieron por él. _¿Por qué?_

Las llamas se crean en tus manos, Víctor, se propagan por piezas de metal que las mantienen con vida cuando estas se despegan de ti. Primero esferas que lanzas al aire, después bastones cuyas puntas se incendian y haces girar. Las chispas se esparcen de ellas y tus ojos lo intentan buscar de nuevo entre esa lluvia de fuego, deseando que fuese solo un reflejo patético de tu imaginación. Pero él está ahí, es real en los asientos, tanto como el resto de los espectadores que forman una masa amorfa de oscuridad y ojos. _¿Por qué, Yuuri?_ Él los observa, sobre todo a ti; sientes su mirada punzante y temerosa que aún no termina de creer en tu existencia. Te imaginas su terror al comprobarlo, te imaginas sus dedos temblorosos hundiéndose en el asiento para obligarse a no escapar. Y palidece cada vez más, conforme los actos continúan, conforme tú abandonas la pista para dar paso a tus demás compañeros y sus shows, los mismos que también van a hacerle despertar esos recuerdos que hubiera preferido mantener al margen de su inconsciencia.

_¿Por qué has venido?_

Si él siempre debió tenerles miedo y mantenerse lejos, aun cuando el volante sobre el circo llegara a sus manos por primera vez, después de doce años. Sin embargo, fue inevitable que una chispa de curiosidad se encendiera en su pecho al mirarlos a todos allí y reconocerlos, sobre todo a ti, Víctor. _¿Por qué?_ No debió soñarlos en primer lugar, no debió aparecer a sus diez años en la carpa, no debió verte jugando con fuego, no debió soñarte de _esa_ forma...

Contienes el impulso de ir tras él y enfrentarlo. Mantienes la esperanza de que tal vez huya cuando el espectáculo termine, que los recuerdos sean demasiado abrumadores para que ya no pueda enfrentarlos más... Deseas que tenga miedo de encontrarte de frente, comprobar en su mirada eso que tal vez se ha tornado tan confuso e hiriente en su cabeza; aunque lo extrañes, aunque desearías correr hacia él y explicarle tantas cosas para que deje de temer.

Esperas a que la función termine, que debas salir de nuevo a la pista para las alabanzas al público y los aplausos finales. Él ya no se encuentra en su asiento en las gradas, pero más que alivio, sientes un desgajo de arrepentimiento que te sube a la garganta. Doce años desde que lo viste por última vez y ahora su presencia, ya de adulto, se mantendrá como un sueño que tal vez nunca tuviste y que tal vez desaparecerá: ese cabello largo y recogido, ese fleco cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, esa tez blanca, esos ojos... Pero es lo mejor, siempre ha sido lo mejor: lo decidiste así aquel día, cuando le regalaste una vida que él podría aprovechar mejor.

El público se dispersa, las últimas personas terminan de tomar sus fotos y los despiden con gestos de las manos o besos en la mejilla. Entonces solo creen quedar ustedes, crees que ha sido la última oportunidad.

—Víctor... —Pero su figura emerge de las sombras como lo hizo en aquella ocasión... Aunque ahora te llama.

_No debiste haber venido._

Revives el encuentro, revives esa primera vez en que él, de niño, hizo lo mismo, y cómo te sentiste cuando viste sus ojos brillar sobre la oscuridad: sorprendido de su presencia, confuso del cómo y por qué había llegado hasta ahí. Quisiste volver a acercarte y tomar su mano, decirle que ese no era su lugar.

—Yuuri, vete...

Sus ojos se encuentran, ya no hay distancias o mentiras sobre las cuales puedas refugiarte: ahora son dos colores distintos confrontándose a la vez, dos realidades, dos espacios. Él ahoga un chillido, no soporta las lágrimas. Te ve con un terror conjugado a su confusión, te ve a punto de derrumbarse, te ve creyendo que sueña de nuevo... No concibe que _esa_ figura de verdad está enfrente suyo. Tal vez lo ha recordado. _Sí, eres tú a quién ves._

—Debes irte ya. Antes que Yakov...  

—¿Vitya?  


	3. Segundo acto (Fuego)

**10 años**

  
En medio de la pista hay un hombre: Víctor. Sobre sus manos nace fuego, llamas rojizas que iluminan su semblante entre las entrañas de la oscuridad. Practica su acto solo porque aun no termina de compenetrarse con el resto de sus compañeros... Y porque a veces extraña, a veces duda de lo que ha hecho para llegar hasta ahí y hacer eso logra distraerlo. No es que se arrepiente de lo que ha dado, nunca lo haría, pero sí de no haber pensado en alguna otra posibilidad que le permitiría compartir el destino con _él_.

Aspira un gran bocado de aire y se inclina para tomar del suelo un trio de esferas metálicas, las cuales alimenta con las llamas de sus palmas hasta volverlas bolas de fuego que crujen al consumirse de forma perpetua. Con ellas comienza a hacer malabarismo, recreando con el movimiento de sus brazos un efecto que cada vez se vuelve más veloz hasta que logra crear un aro de llamas en el aire. La primera vez que lo hizo frente a un público, todos enloquecieron, y fue capaz de arrancar más de alguna exclamación de asombro y una multitud de aplausos que cayeron sobre él. En ese entonces sonrió con un gesto extraño, pero pronto se acostumbró a la fascinación que su acto generaba y, sobre todo, a la idea de ser visible frente a tantos.

Su atención se concentra en aquellas esferas que han desaparecido en la forma del aro, hasta que siente una mirada ajena sobre su espalda. Las esferas caen al suelo y el impacto mata el incendio en ellas. No tiene miedo, solo incomodidad y extrañeza por esa mirada que no debería encontrarse ahí, sobre todo cuando, al girarse, comprueba que efectivamente hay un par de pequeños ojos que lo escudriñan desde la oscuridad. Bajan de las gradas vacías, con pasos lentos, como si tuvieran miedo de caer. No es hasta que la luz leve de la pista ilumina las facciones que Víctor se atraganta de la impresión.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunta con una voz temblorosa.

Yuuri, el niño dueño de esos ojos que lo observan, alza los hombros y mueve su cabello largo al negar con la cabeza, queriendo decir un "no sé" en realidad.

—¿Cómo haces eso? —Yuuri apunta a las esferas ennegrecidas de hollín que se encuentran en el suelo.

Víctor aprieta sus labios hasta hacerlos temblar. Se pregunta cómo _él_ ha llegado hasta ahí, pero al mismo tiempo, desea no saber la respuesta: lo único importante es que debe hacer que se vaya antes de que Yakov o los demás puedan verlo.

—Es magia. —Aun así, le es imposible no responder, sobre todo cuando Yuuri se ha acercado más a él y la sonrisa que dibuja sobre sus labios, amplia, no deja de cuestionarlo con genuina curiosidad.

—¿Magia?

Los ojos de ese niño se iluminan con un toque acuoso y Víctor siente su corazón estremecerse en un agitamiento brusco. Es extraño que se sienta así con la imagen que tiene enfrente, tan familiar, tan suya, pero sabe que lo del interior es lo único que importa. Por eso _él_ debe irse.

—¿Puedes enseñarme?

Víctor se muerde el labio, se tienta con la posibilidad de un par de minutos. Después de todo, siempre creyó que nunca volvería a verlo, ¿qué daño haría un poco de tiempo más? Pero finalmente es la precaución la que hace retroceder su deseo: ¿haber hecho tanto para arruinarlo por poco?

—No, debes salir de aquí, Yuuri. —El niño alza su rostro con asombro y lo mira. Ese es su nombre, ¿cómo lo sabe?

Víctor extiende su mano y con una sonrisa le insta a que confíe. Yuuri así lo hace, algo en el hombre le inspira una familiaridad que no puede negar, como estar con _él_ mismo; pero cuando pretende que sus manos se tomen, sus dedos terminan por traspasarse como si fueran aire. Víctor retrocede y, por un instante, cree que es él mismo el responsable, lo cual lo desconcierta, pero entonces nota la transparencia en el cuerpo de Yuuri y como, al poner atención, puede ver la arena del suelo a través de su estómago.

 _Ah_ , lo entiende ya. _Él_ no está realmente ahí. _Él_ sueña.

Víctor sonríe con un gesto agrio. Vaya efecto secundario más curioso.

—Te llevaré a casa, Yuuri. Tal vez un pequeño susto será suficiente para hacerte despertar. Pero recuerda: no vuelvas a soñar conmigo nunca más.


	4. Tercer acto (Desaparición)

**11 años**

En medio de la pista hay un hombre: Víctor. Y a su lado se encuentra un niño: Yuuri, quien aplaude cada vez que una llama nace de las manos de Víctor, cada vez que puede acercarse a ella y mirar con detalle cómo los haces de luces naranjas y rojizos bailan ante su cercanía, como si fuera un soplo de viento que quisiera extinguir. Yuuri pasa su mano a través de ella, con confianza, y atraviesa el fuego siendo consciente de que este nunca va a lastimarlo. Recuerda la primera vez que Víctor lo retó a hacerlo, como le dijo que no podría volver a ese lugar si es que no era lo suficientemente valiente para intentarlo. Imposible para Yuuri saber que solo jugaba un poco con él, que de verdad la llama se partiría ante su tacto, sin hacerle daño, y tomaría la forma de un hombre sobre patines que se deslizaría a través de sus sueños.

Y justo eso ocurre en esta ocasión, aplasta la llama con su palma entera, como si chocara los cinco con Víctor, para después verla partirse en pedazos que se transmutan en algo más: primero una mariposa llameante, después un enorme copo de fuego…  Y, por último, la figura de un caniche peludo.

—¡Makkachin! —Yuuri celebra alzando sus brazos al aire y después coloca las manos, con palmas extendidas, junto a las de Víctor, donde la pequeña figura canina apenas cabe sobre ellas.

El caniche de fuego se mueve como si emitiera un ladrido insonoro y, tras agitar su cola un poco, provocando que chispas miniaturas salten de su cuerpo, da un brinco hasta las palmas de Yuuri y se sienta sobre ellas, con la lengua de fuera.

—Siempre lo recuerdas… —pronuncia Víctor mientras observa la escena enternecido, sin evitar que un tono melancólico se cuele por su voz.

Después de casi un año, le fue imposible evitar que Yuuri apareciera en ese sitio, por lo que no tuvo más que aceptar su presencia como una realidad. Eso no implicaba que le molestara, al contrario, siempre ha sido más feliz de tenerlo a su lado de nuevo y de que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, aunque de una manera inversa. La preocupación ahora ya no recae en el pensamiento de si Yuuri aparecerá o no esa noche, pues sabe que será así, sino de prepararse para su llegada y asegurarse que nadie más sepa de él.

El acto personal para Yuuri continúa, pero justo antes de su cierre favorito, cuando Víctor hace llover sobre él chispas de fuego que nacen de la misma nada, ambos logran escuchar un rumor de pasos y palabras aproximarse a la carpa. Víctor cuenta tres personas: Mila, Georgi y Chris.

—Oh, ha sido más pronto hoy…  

No es la primera vez, por supuesto, por lo que Yuuri sabe lo qué significa. Es imposible que sus mejillas no se inflen en molestia y un puchero, que a Víctor siempre le parece adorable, no se dibuje sobre su rostro. No es para menos: han arruinado la parte favorita de Yuuri otra vez.

—Ya sabes qué hacer. Nos veremos mañana y te daré un mejor show. —Víctor revuelve el cabello de Yuuri: será imposible que alguna vez se olvide de su textura, de su color, de aquel largo que siempre le llegó casi a la cintura.

Yuuri asiente, aún con las mejillas infladas, y corre hasta las gradas del lugar, sitio por el que deberá escabullirse para salir de la carpa sin ser visto. Una vez cruce el límite que divide el circo de la calle principal, él despertará en casa, como siempre.

Una vez ve a Yuuri esconderse, Víctor toma un par de esferas metálicas que hay en el suelo, a lado suyo, y las enciende al colocarlas sobre sus palmas. Justo en ese momento escucha los pasos de aquellas tres personas crujir en el suelo de la pista.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde aquí, Yuuri?

Víctor hace amague de estar a punto de lanzar las esferas al aire, pero se detiene al escuchar esa voz llamarlo. Se gira y finge sorpresa, como si no los esperara ya.

—¡Oh! Hola…  Practico, ¿no se nota? —Víctor sonríe y les guiñe un ojo, para instantes después volver en lo que se había quedado: las esferas llameantes son lanzadas al aire.

—Tu acto es espléndido, querido —comenta Mila, quien cubre con un saco largo y oscuro el traje dorado y deslumbrante que utilizó en la función de esa noche—. ¿No crees que practicas demasiado?

—Nunca es demasiado, siempre se puede inventar algo nuevo…

Víctor presume, es obvio, pues deja que una de las esferas encendidas baile y gire sobre su dedo como si se tratara de un balón de básquetbol. Sin embargo, una rafaga de aire lo golpea desde un extremo, provocando no solo que el fuego de las esferas se extinga, sino que estas caigan al suelo en un sonido sordo. No necesita voltear para saber que eso ha sido causa de Chris, quien reacomoda el moño que acompaña su traje de presentador. Su expresión se torna seria, aunque una sonrisa se mantiene ensombrecida sobre sus labios.

—Creo que ha llegado la hora de que hablemos seriamente, Yuuri. Tenemos ciertas sospechas de que algo ocurre, pero queremos hablarlo antes de que tenga que llegar a oídos de Feltsman.

Georgi se mantiene apartado, sentado en la grada inferior. Sobre su rostro hay maquillaje de payaso algo corrido por el sudor, lo que le da un aspecto deprimente y algo espeluznante. Al sentir la mirada penetrante de Víctor sobre sí, simplemente encoge sus hombros.

—No me mires a mí, es sospecha de Chris.

—Parece que hablas con alguien, querido —continua Mila—. Siempre, cada noche. No importa en qué ciudad estemos.

Víctor había caminado un par de pasos para volver a tomar las esferas, pero se detuvo justo antes de inclinarse: no por las palabras que acababa de escuchar, sino porque del exterior de la carpa provino el grito aterrado de un niño.


	5. Cuarto acto (Escapismo)

**11 años**

Yuuri se encuentra recostado en el suelo, justo en el exterior de la carpa. Cubre su cabeza con ambas manos, como si intentara protegerse, mientras su pequeño cuerpo tirita de forma leve ante el pánico que lo ha dejado paralizado: enfrente suyo se encuentra una pantera negra y enorme que, agazapada contra el suelo, clava sus pupilas dilatadas y ennegrecidas en él. El animal se relame los bigotes y suelta un bajo bufido, mismo que hace a Yuuri soltar un chillido de terror, como si estuviera a punto de explotar en lágrimas. A lado de la bestia, con brazos cruzados, se encuentra un chico de cabellera rubia, el cual cubre su traje de domador con una chamarra con tintes de animal print. En apariencia, no supera los 16 años de edad.

—Parece que tenían razón, tenemos un pequeño intruso —Yuri sonríe con gusto, casi saboreando el triunfo de sus palabras. Después alza la vista al escuchar un cuarteto de pasos aproximarse hasta él.

—¡Otabek, dejalo! —Víctor grita a la pantera, la cual emite un gruñido medio, como si protestara ante la orden. No obedece, por supuesto, sino que se mantiene atento en su lugar, sin quitar su mirada de la presa.

Yuuri, por su parte, al reconocer la voz de Víctor tan cerca, se arrastra un poco por el suelo para alejarse de Otabek, tropieza con sus propios pies al intentar levantarse con prisa y corre hasta Víctor, hasta rodear sus pequeños brazos entorno al cuerpo contrario, buscando refugio y protección en ellos. Este no duda en recibirlo y estrecharlo con fuerza, pese a que es consciente que, tras esta acción, no habrá excusa que logre justificar la presencia de Yuuri ahí y cualquier intento de convencerlos de que no se conocen será en vano. Pese a eso, no puede dejar a Yuuri así, con su rostro pálido, con esas ganas de llorar por el terror de haber sido sorprendido por ese felino que es más grande que él.

—¿Un niño? ¿Has estado escondiendo un niño todo este tiempo?

—No es lo que parece.

Yuuri siente la mirada penetrante de Yuri sobre su nuca, como este lo mira por todos sus ángulos y lo examinara a detalle hasta que algo encuentra en su ser, en su apariencia, algo que lo hace conectar ciertos puntos y darse cuenta.  
—¡Hey! Se parece al niño del retrato que Yakov tiene en su oficina… —exclama Yuri al momento en que apunta su dedo hacia el pequeño—. ¿Acaso será…?

—¡¿Qué?! —Víctor finalmente luce algo escandalizado por el descubrimiento. De forma instintiva toma a Yuuri de los hombros y lo coloca detrás suyo, como si pretendiera cubrir su apariencia de los ojos que ya no dejan de analizarlo: cada gesto, cada mirada, cada movimiento, cada hebra de su largo cabello—. ¡No, esperen! Él no…

Las voces de sus cuatro compañeros se esparcen a su alrededor. Víctor debía sentirse preparado para cuando ese momento llegara, pero al final le resulta difícil explicar cuando tantas preguntas vuelan por el aire y se impactan contra él. Lo peor: el escándalo llama la atención de sus demás compañeros, Sala, Michele, Phichit, Emil, JJ, todos se acercan para sumarse al tumulto de interrogantes sobre las cuales ahora destacan el “¿Qué ocurre?, ¿por qué tanto ruido?”. Lo que Víctor más teme es que Yakov termine por aparecer también y lo descubra todo, por eso los calla con un grito alto, un “Está bien” que incluso logra hacer a Yuuri sobresaltarse y mirarlo confuso.

—Se los diré, les diré todo, solo esperen a que _él_ despierte.

—¿Que despierte?

_(Arte por Mystique Mikikyu)_


	6. Quinto acto (Ventrilocuismo)

**11 años**

 

—¿Qué hacías con el hijo de Yakov?

—¿Él no estaba muerto?

—Parecía, ¿no lo notaron? Su cuerpo era algo traslúcido.

—Él no…

—¿Es uno de nosotros?

—¿Qué? ¡Imposible!

—Él nos estaba soñando, en realidad.

—¿Soñando…? ¿Cómo…?

—Dios, Yuuri, ¿qué has hecho? Esto tiene que saberlo Feltsman.  
—¡No! ¡Solo callense! Dije que se los explicaría...

_._

_._

_._

—Entonces tú…

—Ni siquiera sabía que algo así podría suceder.

—Él no puede volver, Yuuri…  o quién seas. ¿Sabes qué hará Feltsman cuando lo sepa?

—¡Lo sé! Y de verdad intenté hacer que no volviera, pero fue imposible. Cada noche aparecía y siempre se acercaba a mí. Confío en que ustedes no le dirán nada a Yakov. Por favor, Chris, chicos…  No destruyan todo esto que he hecho por él.

—…

—Bien, lo haremos, pero a cambio tenemos que lograr que él no vuelva.

—¿Cómo? Intenté de muchas formas...

—Estos son sueños para él, ¿no? Tal vez, si los volvemos pesadillas, él no querrá volver al circo. Seguro quiere estar aquí cada vez que sueña porque se la pasa bien.

—¡Georgi! Eso es una buena idea…  
—¡Eres un genio!

—Pero...

—Yuuri…  Él no debe volver, por lo menos no si quieres que mantengamos tu secreto.

—Lo sé…

—No te preocupes, prepararemos un acto ideal para él, ¿no es así, Sala?

—¡Así es! Déjalo en nuestras manos.

—...


	7. Sexto acto (Trapecios)

**11 años**

Anticipas que algo inusual va a ocurrir ese día, Yuuri. Miras a Víctor con insistencia, esperando que él te explique qué es esa mueca extraña sobre su rostro y por qué no te recibió como siempre lo hace: con una sonrisa, un abrazo o agitando suavemente tu cabello. No obstante, Víctor mantiene su mirada al frente mientras se adentran a la carpa del circo vacío. Notas cierto temblor en la mano que sostiene la tuya y quieres preguntar, pero no te atreves: esperas a que esa mirada inquisidora que le dedicas sea más que suficiente para que él comprenda tus dudas y las responda. Sin embargo, el silencio se mantiene hasta que llegan a las gradas y, allí, eres jalado por él hasta que ambos toman asiento en primera fila. Es incluso extraño así, pues siempre suelen caminar hasta el centro de la pista para que Víctor comience su acto teniéndote ahí, justo a lado suyo, y puedas interactuar con todas las maravillas que nacen de sus manos.

En ese punto, cuando el silencio se prolonga más allá de la quietud y los incomoda, logras tomar el valor para tragarte tu timidez y preguntar:

—¿No harás magia?

El rostro de Víctor mantiene ese gesto extraño, tenso y tambaleante. Ves sus labios temblar al abrirse, al intentar gesticular una sonrisa que, más que tranquilizarte, te inquieta profundamente. De pronto deseas despertar. 

—No, hoy no. Hoy hay un acto nuevo y…

Las luces del circo entero se apagan, hundiéndolos en unas tinieblas densas donde es imposible para cualquiera mirar más allá de su propia nariz. No hubo tiempo para que pudieras descifrar el reflejo que estalló dentro de los ojos de Víctor… Ese que puede ser tristeza, que puede ser culpa… que tal vez sea remordimiento.

Te sientes más inquieto aún, más deseoso de que, por esa noche, todo termine de una vez; pero antes de que lleves tu mano al brazo para pelliscarte, una columna de luz dorada nace y se posiciona justo en medio de la pista. Ahí ya se encuentran dos figuras humanas, un hombre y una mujer, ambos adornados con trajes de lentejuelas que titilan a la vista; ambos tomados de la mano, con los dos brazos alzados al cielo en modo de presentación. Ella sonriente y deslumbrante, con su cabello oscuro recogido hacia atrás en un moño redondo y perfectamente abombado; él con el semblante serio, acalambrado en una mueca que intenta ser sonrisa, pero que se mantiene en enojo y desesperación.

Te sobresaltas al verlos y darte cuenta que ambos te observan de regreso. Tu primera reacción es ponerte de pie e intentar ocultarte bajo los asientos para escubillirte fuera, como Víctor siempre te enseñó; sin embargo, es este mismo quien te sujeta de la mano y te detiene, jalándote suavemente para que vuelvas a tu lugar. 

—Está bien, ellos ya saben de ti. Por eso, te prepararon un acto especial. 

—¿De verdad?

Cualquier duda o temor que tenías respecto a la actitud de Víctor se disipa con esas palabras. Siempre deseaste ver con tus propios ojos todos esos actos de los cuales a veces Víctor te hablaba o recreaba con pequeñas figuras de fuego. La ilusión infantil de ver tu sueño cumplido nace en ti en un destello que borra todo lo demás. Tus ojos, entonces, se concentran alegres sobre las personas en la pista, inmovibles en espera de alguna señal. 

Ya no deseas despertar, mucho menos cuando una tercera figura humana emerge más allá de la columna de luz y, con su cabello rubio y mirada coqueta, se presenta como Christophe, el maestro de ceremonias de esa noche. De la misma manera presenta a los dos actores detrás suyo: Sala y Michele, los Hermanos  _Uccello_.

Tras la señal de Christophe, que resulta ser una alabanza hacia ti, ambos chicos lo imitan y, con pasos gráciles y artísticos de quienes exageran cada movimiento de sus extremidades, caminan hasta los extremos de la pista. La luz del reflector se parte en dos para seguir a cada una de las figuras conforme avanzan y llegan a unas escalerillas por las cuales comienzan a subir a la par. Al alzar tu vista, notas como en la cima los esperan dos plataformas, cada una con un trapecio balanceándose sin nada más allá que lo sostenga que el propio aire.

 _Magia_.

Tu sonrisa se vuelve más amplia y te recorres al filo del asiento cuando la mujer, Sala, es el primera en tomar su trapecio y subir a él. Después, comienza a empujar su cuerpo de atrás hacia adelante hasta lograr que el columpio imite el movimiento y la lleve con él, pero con mayor fuerza y velocidad. En algún momento de ese balanceo, suelta las cuerdas y su cuerpo cae durante un segundo, el segundo suficiente para que sus manos se sostengan a tiempo en la barra y su cuerpo quede colgando.

Fue imposible que contuvieras un jadeo de impresión y miedo al creer, por ese segundo exacto, que Sala caería sin remedio. Tu corazón queda agitado, tu respiración entrecortada mientras te sostienes del asiento y ves el cuerpo de esa mujer saltar y rotar en el aire hasta llegar al otro trapecio que se encuentra vacío. Celebras cada vez que realiza ese movimiento, que pasa de un columpio a otro, recreando perfectos y hermosos giros, y sus manos logran sujetarse a tiempo. Al final aplaudes cuando vuelve a la plataforma sana y salva.

No te das cuenta que Víctor te mira atento y que sobre sus labios hay una sonrisa que demuestra más dolor que felicidad: no, tus ojos se posan ahora sobre el hombre, Michele, quien toma su turno para subir al trapecio, pero en lugar de que sus manos sean las que sostengan su cuerpo, son sus piernas, para que de esa forma quede colgando de cabeza. Sala, al otro extremo, vuelve a subir como se encontraba anteriormente. El vaivén de sus cuerpos se reinicia al unísono y, como antes, el movimiento de los trapecios aumenta hasta que ambos terminan acompasándose a un mismo ritmo hipnótico. 

No despegas tu vista, tu atención, el latido de tu propio pulso que te retumba en ambos oídos. La pequeña falda de Sala levita con el impulso del aire, sus piernas se balancean al contrario de lo que el trapecio hace y, cuando ambos columpios están cerca, ella salta hacia las manos de su hermano para ser sostenida por ellas. Da una vuelta circular en el aire, su cuerpo parece flotar durante unos segundos como si la gravedad no existiera para ella...

 _Magia_.

Pero al estirar los brazos hacia Michele lo hace un segundo tarde, el segundo suficiente para que sus dedos solo logren rozarse, sin fuerza, y ella caiga inevitablemente al vacío. Tus ojos siguen el trayecto de ese cuerpo que se derrumba en cámara lenta...

 _Magia_.

Y estás tan cerca del punto de su caída, del punto donde su cuerpo se impacta contra el suelo y rebota, se rompe, revienta en tantas partes que parecen saltar hacia ti… Partes húmedas de carne y sangre, de carne y huesos, esos mismos que logran traspasar su piel y desgarrarla, que se resquebrajan y giran en las direcciones opuestas.

Hay tantos pedazos rotos, tanta sangre que se esparce por el suelo y llega hasta tus pies. El olor se impregna en ti, te envenena como una constante que te será imposible de olvidar, como tampoco lo hará la imagen de su tórax abierto a carne viva, su cabeza torcida, su cuello roto y girado hacia un extremo… Y sus ojos fuera de las cuencas, sus ojos que se mueven, sus ojos que te observan...

 _Magia_.

Entonces gritas. 

 


	8. Entreacto

Michele corre hacia el cuerpo destrozado de Sala y lo observa durante unos segundos, los segundos suficientes para que la rabia y la impotencia se acumulen en su garganta y exploten en un grito de cólera. Aun cuando es consciente de que hay solución, sabe que el dolor y el sentimiento de la muerte ha sido muy real para ella. Y que sufre… y sufrirá. Se le revuelve el estómago ante aquella imagen, ante la idea de que Sala se sacrificara en su lugar. 

— ¡Le dije que yo lo haría, maldita sea!

Sus ojos chispeantes se giran hacia las gradas. Yuuri ya no está: al lado de Víctor solo hay un asiento vacío, y justamente es a él a quien reclama con la mirada, a quien odia, a quien culpa por lo que Sala ha tenido que pasar. Sin embargo, más que al cuerpo sin vida que continúa ahí, deshaciéndose en sangre, Víctor mira esa imagen que ha quedado como placa grabada contra su cabeza: la de un Yuuri aterrorizado, gritando mientras intentaba ocultar sus ojos de lo que tenía enfrente y lo inundaban lacerantes lágrimas de horror. Pudo sentir su deseo vibrante y desesperado de largarse de ahí, de despertar, de nunca más volver… Y después nada, desaparición. Lo ha perdido para siempre, pero… ¿no era eso justamente lo que quería?

Uno, dos, tres… Tres aplausos que los hacen girar su cabeza hacia un extremo de la pista: ahí Chris aplaude, sonriente, satisfecho con la actuación. Camina hasta acercarse a Michele y al cuerpo de Sala. Mira la sangre correr durante un instante, sin la más mínima muestra de tristeza o pena, como si eso que ha quedado de ella fuera más que desechable.    


— ¡Georgi!  — El aludido, quien se encontraba sentado en las gradas superiores, se levanta con rapidez y baja trompicones hasta llegar a lado de Chris — , llama a Yakov y cuenta la historia que acordamos. 

Georgi asiente y se va, no sin antes mirar a Sala mientras un gesto de asco cruza por su rostro. Chris mantiene su sonrisa de triunfo mientras dirige sus pasos hacia Víctor, quien se mantiene sentado en el mismo lugar, sin mover uno solo de sus músculos. Solo su vista sigue la figura del maestro de ceremonia y sus labios tiemblan en ganas de abrirse y decirle tantas cosas, tantos deseos de haber hecho las cosas diferentes. Sin embargo, es consciente que, pese a los daños colaterales, ha sido lo mejor. Al final, para Yuuri eso solo será una pesadilla que algún día terminará por olvidar y, gracias ello, la identidad de ambos quedará intacta… Y con ella la libertad de él. 

No obstante, lo que más pesa en ese momento es la culpa: esa culpa de no haber podido mantener la firmeza desde el primer día que Yuuri apareció y permitir que él continuara asistiendo, de incitarlo incluso a hacerlo, de disfrutar su compañía cuando ya se había convencido a sí mismo que nunca más lo volvería a ver. Ahora debía empezar con eso desde cero otra vez. 

— Listo, Yuuri, solucionado. Ya no va a volver después de esto.

Lo peor para Víctor es que sabe que Chris tiene razón: Yuuri no va a volver. 


	9. Séptimo acto (Malabarismo)

**12 años**

Al cerrar los ojos, Yuuri, la carpa de Ottenkov Circus aparece justo frente a ti, con su letrero de luces parpadeantes y una negrura espesa detrás suyo que lo traga todo poco a poco. Ha pasado más de un año desde la última vez, ¿cómo podrías olvidarla? No cuando los recuerdos son tan agrios que te hacen fruncir el gesto apenas estos cruzan por tu cabeza. No importa cuánto fuera tu deseo para olvidarte de ellos, por dejarlos en un sitio oscuro en el cual debían morir, las pesadillas nunca te han dejado en paz, sino que se repiten en un bucle eterno dentro de tus propios sueños, trayendo hacia ti con perfecto detalle la misma escena, el mismo cuerpo, los mismos huesos crujiendo al caer… Y la misma sangre y el mismo aroma que nunca desapareció de ti. 

La oscuridad se tiñe casi absoluta, el silencio se vuelve tan asfixiante que crece el sonido de tu propio respirar. Escuchas murmullos al fondo que parecen crujir como las llamas de un infierno que no puedes ver. No es un lugar que te dé la bienvenida, no es un sitio en el cual desees estar. Por eso te mantienes en el límite, a punto de cruzar para despertar en la seguridad de tu habitación. No obstante, después de tanto tiempo, aún después de lo que ocurrió y esos recuerdos que caen en cascada violenta sobre ti, sientes que todavía lo extrañas. ¿La idea de volver a verlo podría inspirarte el valor para entrar de nuevo a ese lugar?

Lo crees así cuando, a un costado de la carpa, una luz rojiza y cálida se enciende frente a tu vista por unos segundos. Es fuego... y solo puedes pensar en _él_.

Tomas un respiro, corres a través de la propia oscuridad que se convulsiona alrededor tuyo. Hace frío de medianoche, hace silencio de atemporalidad. Tus pasos llegan a ser tan ruidosos que te crees capaz de quebrar el suelo silente bajo tus pies. Sin embargo, no te detienes, nada lo hace, mucho menos cuando una llama esférica vuelve a encenderse al fondo de tu vista. Tu corazón se agita con gusto de creer que verás a Víctor por fin, pero cuando la luz se apaga y todo desaparece, te das cuentas que no se trata de él. 

—Oh…

Una pelota negruzca y humeante cae a los pies de un chico. Su rostro no es el de Víctor, ni su cabello ni el color de su piel. Una tez morena te observa, como una aparición, y notas la incomodidad que se cruza por su sonrisa. Su vestuario es suficiente para hacerte saber que es un actor del circo y que, como tal, no debía verte ahí. 

—Phichit, ¡vamos! 

Quisieras correr antes de que pueda detenerte, pero de un segundo a otro, dos hombres más emergen de las entrañas de la carpa. Uno de ellos te es familiar por el maquillaje corrido de su rostro y el otro te es irreconocible: no habías visto antes su cabello castaño ni el combo que hacen su pequeña barba y su apenas visible bigote sobre el rostro. 

—Tenemos un pequeño problema, al parecer. ¿Deberíamos decírselo a Christophe? —El de tez morena le habla a los otros dos.

—Él va a molestarse mucho —comenta el payaso y desvía su mirada hacia atrás, como si temiera encontrarse con el antes nombrado. No sonríe, al contrario, su gesto es deprimente y su maquillaje parece derretirse sobre su rostro, como si llorara por dentro y no pudiera ocultarlo. 

El de tez morena te mira con atención, pensativo, antes de que una luz de claridad se ilumine en su mirada. Entonces se acerca y se acuclilla frente a ti. 

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Solo quiero volver a casa —mientes…  en parte. 

—¿Te da miedo estar aquí?

Asientes. 

—¿Entonces por qué volviste?

¿Cómo explicarle que tu único deseo durante el último año ha sido ver a Víctor una vez más? Pero, que pese a eso, nunca tuviste intenciones de volver y ahora no sabes por qué lo has hecho. 

Tu ausencia de respuesta lo hace sonreír más, casi con lástima, mientras se atreve a tocar tu cabello y dejar que uno de los mechones platinos se deslicen entre sus dedos. 

—Lo siento. —Es como un niño pequeño disculpanse con otro—. ¡Hey, Emil! Trae las espadas. 

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —cuestionó el otro hombre. 

—Nos encargaremos nosotros de esto. Nadie más necesita saberlo si lo hacemos volver.

—¿Estás seguro? 

No notas las miradas cómplices, ese entendimiento silencioso que hay entre los dos. No te das cuenta de la evidente negativa de Emil, de la insistencia de Phichit, de la forma en que los dos se percatan de que no tienen muchas opciones. Para ti los labios de Phichit no se mueven en un “Estaré bien” y los de Emil en una disculpa. No… Nada tiene sentido para ti, no logras ver más allá del miedo que se instala en tu corazón, de cómo se agita con los recuerdos horribles de huesos rotos y sangre visceral escurriendo a tus pies… No, no quieres ver algo como eso de nuevo. No quieres más cosas que vuelvan aparecer en tus sueños y que se sientan tan reales, como si volvieras a estar sentado en las gradas para verlo una y otra vez. 

Comienzas a correr. Si cruzas el límite, no podrán hacerte nada. 

—¡Georgi! 

El payaso te retiene del brazo apenas logras avanzar un poco y alza tu pequeño cuerpo con facilidad. Te hace retroceder, te hace volver a donde el acto está a punto de comenzar. 

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Solo quiero irme!

—Lo sé… Pero es necesario. Así no volverás...

No quieres ver el momento en que los otros dos hombres comienzan: como tres espadas en sus manos son arrojadas al aire, una tras otra, creando un círculo perfecto que se mueve con uniformidad. Primero cada uno se mantiene con su tercio de filos en sus propias manos, los maniobran en el aire con elegancia y precisión, hasta que ambos logran sincronizarse en un mismo compás. Entonces, tras una mirada cómplice que ocurre entre los dos, un filo pasa a la mano del otro y viceversa. De esa forma el círculo perfecto se vuelve un óvalo, uno que va y viene de ellos, seis filos que parecen a punto de caer en sus dedos para degollarlos, pero que logran sostener con el mango justo a tiempo. 

Intentas cerrar los ojos temiendo lo peor, pero el payaso te obliga a mirar el momento justo en que uno de los cuchillos lanzados por el castaño vuela hacia su compañero con una trayectoria diferente y bastante fuerza. Este se clava justo en la frente del moreno, partiendo su cráneo casi en dos. Los sesos escurren al instante, en desgajos grandes, mientras el cuerpo se mantiene en pie. Apenas un ligero lamento logra escaparse de los labios del hombre conforme su boca se abre más y más. Hay un vómito de sangre antes de que se derrumbe, antes de que todo el interior sanguinolento y burbujeante de su cabeza se esparsa por el suelo, justo a tus pies… Y el cuerpo convulsione tan cerca tuyo... 

Y muera. 


	10. Octavo acto (Contorsionismo)

**13 años**

Reconoces la espalda de Víctor… su traje de circo negro sin mangas y su cabello siempre peinado hacia atrás. Por ello, no dudas en estrellar tu cuerpo contra él y abrazarlo con todo ese deseo de verlo que durante dos años has guardado solo para él. Vaya que lo extrañaste, vaya que ha pasado tanto tiempo que su imagen había comenzado a retroceder y desmoronarse en tu memoria. Ya no recordabas su aspecto, su sonrisa, ya no eres capaz de ver otra cosa que no fueran huesos, sangre y un cerebro esparcido en el suelo. 

Víctor no parece alegrarse mucho de verte ahí, a pesar de que inmediato se gira y corresponde tu abrazo, a pesar de que una sonrisa temblorosa pero sincera se dibuja sobre sus labios. Él nunca supo que un año atrás volviste, que dos de sus compañeros actuaron para ti y uno de ellos sacrificó su vida para que no volvieras. Y que ahí estás de nuevo, aunque no lo querías, aunque nunca lo buscaste.  

—Yuuri, tú no...

—Que no lo hagan de nuevo, por favor. No quería volver, pero… quería verte. Te extrañé.

Víctor te encierra con mayor fuerza entre sus brazos, sientes ese calor expandirse por cada zona que él logra proteger y te sientes tan bien que por un segundo olvidas el lugar donde estás parado. 

—Lo sé, yo también te extrañé, pero…  las cosas no funcionan así, no debes estar aquí. Debes irte ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Si alguien más te ve, volverán a hacerlo.   
Suavemente te empuja hacia atrás, te mira, te sonríe, pero ese amargura en su gesto logra hacerte estremecer. Ahora comprendes un poco mejor las cosas, has aprendido a leer los sentimientos de otros, a descubrir esos mensajes ocultos que suelen haber tras expresiones tan básicas como una simple sonrisa. Víctor no está feliz de verte. Víctor no quería verte nunca más.

—No me extrañes.

Como si pudieras evitarlo. Como si él pudiera. Aunque cada noche temas dormir, aunque a cada despertar un grito lo haga junto contigo, no sabes cómo destruir aquel deseo de volver a verlo. Extrañas esos momentos en que eras feliz, en que dormir significaba aparecer en un mundo de ensueño donde solo eran los dos, donde Víctor hacía magia para ti y creaba vidas de fuego, donde hacía llover llamas, donde jugaba con el calor y te permitía disfrutarlo por completo. 

—¿Víctor?

Ambos voltean y lo que su vista encuentra es una figura esbelta de cabello rojizo y un luminoso leotardo que lo enmarca aún más. Su rostro es la explicación exacta de sorpresa al posar tus ojos en ti. Víctor te toma del brazo e intenta empujarte detrás suyo, aunque casi al instante se da cuenta que no tiene sentido, que ella te ha visto ya. 

—Yuuri…  —suspira. Ahora sus ojos están sobre Víctor. 

—No se lo digas, Mila, por favor. 

Ella camina hacia ti con algo de cautela, mientras notas como poco a poco su sorpresa da paso a algo más: ¿cariño?, ¿compasión? 

—Aún me cuesta creer lo que me contaste de él —comenta y alza su mano hacia ti como si quisiera tocarte pero creyera que algo le ocurrira al hacerlo. 

—Por eso Chris no lo debe saber. Hace tanto tiempo que no volvía, no es necesario. 

—Tal vez debamos hacer otro acto para él…

La chica sonríe. A diferencia de todos los demás, parece divertida con la idea. 

—¿Qué? ¡No...!

—¡No!

Víctor y tú exclaman al unísono. Ambos se miran y él es capaz de notar esa ligera bruma húmeda que ha empañado tu vista. Estás aterrado, no quieres una pesadilla más poblando tus recuerdos para que te atormente cada noche por el resto de tu vida. 

—No creo que sea buena idea. No sirvió con lo de Sala.

—Hagamos algo peor, puedo encargarme de eso. Los demás no necesitan enterarse. Haré mi mejor acto, ¿no quieres verlo, Víctor?

Sabes que eso último va dirigido hacia ti. Ella te mira fijamente con unos ojos brillantes y una sonrisa vivaz, explosiva. Tú titubeas con tu propio silencio, te sientes ahogado mientras la negativa dentro de ti ha menguado un poco.  

—Mi nombre no es…

—Ven, ¡será divertido!

Tu muñeca es encerrada entre sus dedos. Suaves, tersos, como una flor que ha aprendido a presionar. 

—¡Mila! No es necesario. Él solo debe cruzar la calle y desaparecerá.

¿La calle? 

—¿Y volverá de nuevo? La última vez tardó dos años, tal vez ahora podamos hacer que sea para siempre.

Te detienes y, con toda tu fuerza, logras desligar bruscamente la mano que ella sostenía. Durante algunos segundos tiemblas y aguantas un sollozo recalcitrante en tu garganta. Tienes tanto miedo que tus ojos solo saben deslizarse alrededor. Están dentro del circo, pero en una sección interna a las gradas que no logras reconocer. No sabes hacia dónde está la salida, hacia dónde puedes correr. Pero eso es lo que menos importa, solo huyes de ese lugar, de ellos. Claro que tu esperado encuentro con Víctor no ha ido de la manera que esperabas, pero tal vez su negativa, su falta de deseos de verte ahí, su “no me extrañes” sea suficiente para que puedas olvidarlo todo de una vez. 

Logras distinguir una de las salidas de emergencia del circo. Sabes que una vez afuera todo será más sencillo para ti, sin embargo, alguien logra atraparte por detrás y cubre tu boca con su mano. 

—Shhh…

Su calor te es tan reconocible, pero algo de traición se clava en tu pecho cuando te das cuenta que Víctor no te ha dejado huir, que te trae de vuelta, que te lleva hacia donde Mila parece esperar por ti ansiosa.

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, Yuuri. —Luchas, pero es cierto que no lo haces con el ímpetu de la última vez, sobre todo porque notas ese tono amargo y culpable en la voz de Víctor—. Pero Mila debe hacerlo para que nadie lo sepa. Sé que no lo entiendes, que esto es por tu propio bien, pero…  ¿Cooperarás conmigo? Yo solo deseo que tengas la vida que siempre deseaste, Yuuri. Aunque te extrañe tanto, tú no debes hacerlo.

La fuerza se reduce, tu lucha lo hace también, hasta que tus pies logran tocar el suelo de nuevo y el calor de Víctor desaparece de tu alrededor. Mila aplaude un par de veces para hacer que la mires, aunque en ese momento solo hubieras deseado observar a Víctor y preguntarle tantas cosas. ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué es ese lugar? ¿Por qué, justo ahora, sientes que no puedes escapar a ningún sitio? Que perteneces ahí...

Mila alza ambos brazos al aire, estirándolos al cielo todo lo que le es posible. Por un segundo crees que estos podrán romperse hacia arriba, desgarrar su piel y dislocar cada uno de sus huesos. Sin embargo, eso no ocurre así, sino que ves como estos poco a poco descienden y, al mismo tiempo, comienzan a retorcerse al lado contrario de lo que sería lo normal. Así, de pronto, sus codos están al frente y las palmas miran hacia atrás. 

De inmediato cierras los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo la presión en tu pecho aumentar hasta casi provocarte el vómito. El acto de un contorsionista es algo que nunca te ha gustado ver y casi puedes darte una idea de a dónde ella llegará con eso. De pronto, una mano cálida, de fuego, toca tu mejilla y limpia esas lágrimas de terror que han logrado escaparse. Notas que Víctor llora junto contigo, que entiende tu miedo, pero que está ahí para recordarte que debes ver. 

Cuando vuelves tu vista a Mila, ella ahora reposa sobre el suelo y su cabeza se asoma entre sus rodillas. Te cuesta mantener la vista sobre ella, en especial porque poco a poco las formas que va tomando con su cuerpo se vuelven más absurdas, inhumanas, y su sonrisa comienza a distorsionarse con algo parecido al dolor. Haces tu mayor esfuerzo por mantenerte hasta el final, por ver ese cuerpo completamente revuelto sobre el suelo, torciéndose de una manera en que parece que sus huesos reventarán en cualquier instante… Y lo hacen, ocurre solo unos segundos después, crujen como pequeños estallidos dentro de su cuerpo y cuyos pedazos logran traspasar la piel, sobre todo los de las rodillas, mismos que se han partido por completo en dos. Sus brazos están retorcidos a extremos tan distintos y el cuello lucha entre las piernas por volver a su lugar. 

Es demasiado para ti… Gritas que pare, intentas huir, pero Víctor te sostiene contra él, te abraza tratando de disminuir el terror, aunque evita que voltees y dejes de clavar tu mirada en Mila… En lo que sea que ella se está convirtiendo. 

—Lo siento, Yuuri...

Tu grito se acompasa al de ella cuando su cuello se rompe y su cabeza cae a un costado, colgando como una bolsa llena. Escupe sangre, restos virulentos, y su imagen queda como la de una araña con las patas rotas y con el cuerpo convulsionante entre sangre y pedazos rasgados de ella misma. 

 


End file.
